Happy Birthday, Zoro
by MaPa-kun
Summary: Zoro es recibe muchos regalos! Pero ninguno comparado con los que le dio Robin... / Feliz cumpleaños, Zoro!


**Bueno como algunos sabran hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido y adora espadachin! Zoro te adoro! *salta como fanatica enloquecida* ok ya mucho...**

**y bueno para celebrarlo aqui esta el fic!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no es mio, ojala lo fuera, es de el gran Oda-sama! **

**Aqui el fic! Disfrutenlo ^^**

* * *

Era un dia como cualquier otro para todos los mugiwaras... No, miento no para todos. No para cierto kenshi que estaba encerrado en el puesto evitando a sus nakamas. Y por que los evitaba? Pues por que no queria que le estuvieran diciendo: "Felicidades" o "Ya estas mas viejo, marimo" o cosas por el estilo. En ese dia solo queria una cosa... Paz. Y sabia que estando haya abajo en cubierta no obtendria eso... Aunque estando haya arriba tampoco la tendria por mucho tiempo. Pero por lo menos unos minutos sin los gritos de sus nakamas lo pondrian en calma.

ZOROOOO! DONDE ESTAS!? - grita Luffy.

Ese era su capitan... Al parecer ya se acordo, o le recordaron, que era su cumpleaños...

Tsk que bien ahora se la pasara gritando hasta que me encuentre... - susurro Zoro, molesto. Al parecer su momento de paz acabo.

Zoro ignoro el hecho de que Luffy se la pasara gritando y buscandolo por todo el Sunny y se quedo dormido... Era una siesta placentera... Pero como dije, ERA, hasta que cierta morena de ojos azules entro en el lugar de descanso de Zoro. Esta no hizo mucho ruido al entrar, pero aun asi Zoro supo que entro gracias al hermoso olor a flores que desprendia ese sexy y torneado cuerpo que poseia su nakama. Esa mujer lo traia loco desde hace un tiempo, pero gracias a su gran, GRAN, auto-control no habia hecho nada estupido aun. El no era ese ero-cook que enloquece al ver a toda mujer hermosa que pasa enfrente suyo.

Hola, kenshi-san - le dice Robin, esta se habia sentado al lado suyo y le hablo al oido, esto hizo que a Zoro se le pusieran los pelos de punta al sentir el calido aliento de Robin contra su oido.

Que quieres, onna? - pregunta como si ese saludo no le hubiera hecho sentirse nervioso. Como dije MUCHO auto-control.

Los muchachos te estan buscando, van a preparar un gran banquete para celebrar - le dice Robin, aun sin quitarse de su posicion.

Tsk... Diles que pronto bajo, que me dejen tener un momento de paz... - le dice Zoro,

Esta bien kenshi-san ya les informo - dice Robin, levantandose y dirigiendose a la salida - pero... - se detiene y saca una pequeña caja de carton de su abrigo - te quiero dar mi regalo...

Esto sorprendio a Zoro... Ella dandole un regalo a el? Este abrio los ojos para ver el regalo que Robin le iba a entregar...

Ten - Robin le extiende la mano con la caja y este la agarra.

Gracias... - susurro. Comenzo a quitar el papel de regalo y abrio la caja para ver que era un collar con una pequeña espada de color morado.

Zoro se quedo viendo el collar y ni se dio cuenta cuando Robin salio del puesto de vigia. Se coloco el collar de Robin, casualmente olia a flores, y bajo a cubierta.

Ya una vez abajo, todos sus nakamas, menos Robin, se acercaron a felicitarlo y a darle regalos...

Zoronii-chan! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! - grita Franky haciendo su tipica pose - ten tu regalo!

El regalo de Franky era una botella de sake...

Yohohohoho! Felicidades, Zoro-san! Ten tu regalo - Brook le entrega otra botella de sake

Y asi mismo fueron los regalos de casi todos... una botella de sake.

Oi marimo, feliz cumpleaños... Ten - este Sanji le arroja un papel.

Y esto que se supone que es, Cejas de sushi? - pregunta Zoro viendo el GRAN regalo de Sanji.

Un cupon... para modales - dijo Sanji riendo se.

Quieres pelea, cejas de remolino!? - dice Zoro enojado por la broma de mal gusto de Sanji.

Te patearia el trasero aun siendo tu cumpleaños, cabeza de alga! - dice Sanji.

Ya callense! - dice Nami golpeandolos a ambos - Sanji-kun, ya esta lista la cena?

Si! Mi bella Nami-swaaann! - dice Sanji revoloteando alrededor de ella como su no hubiera sufrido ningun golpe.

Franky coloco la mesa en la cubierta y Sanji comenzo a colocar todos los platos afuera. Ya terminado el banquete, cantaron cumpleaños y bebieron un poco hasta que todos cayeron dormidos.

Zoro, que aun seguia despierto, fue a la cabeza del Sunny a ver la luna y sentir el aroma de la fria brisa marina. De pronto sintio otro aroma... el de flores. Volteo y vio que era Robin.

No tendrias que estar durmiendo, onna? - pregunta Zoro.

No tengo sueño... y aun tengo algo que entregar. - dice caminando hacia donde estaba Zoro.

Y eso es...? - pregunta nervioso por la cercania de Robin.

Un regalo... - Robin se inclino mas hacia el y agarro su cuello, instintivamente Zoro agarro sus caderas - Happy Birthday, Zoro... - susurro Robin antes de besar a Zoro en los labios.

Robin se separa de el lentamente, aun agarrada de su cuello.

Te gustaron tus regalos? - pregunto.

A lo que Zoro la volvio a besar esta vez con mas pasion.

Ciertamente ese fue el mejor regalo de todos y tambien el mejor cumpleaños de su vida... por hora.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Les gusto?**

**Dejen REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
